Skye'elen Adenour
= Skye'elen Adenour = Known Information Skye'elen Adenour is a very headstrong and slightly stubborn Effendal. She does not easily trust anyone, especially humans. She was born before the Purges, and was there when it began. Skye'elen had an older brother named Bronwyn. To those she has told her story to, they would know that she ran away from her house and tribe when her father tried to kill her, after her mother's death. She lived as a traveling minstrel for a few years with her brother, who had run away with her. Somehow, she was captured by what is thought to be an inquisitor, but as to details of what happened to her, only a selective few know. Skye was scared to death when she returned, and in the shock of seeing humans all around her after what she a just been through, began attacking any human she saw. She has calmed down quite a bit since then and has begun to accept some humans as trustworthy people. Skye'elen took an immediate disliking to the Rules of Society and the idea of nobility and status. She had was also not discreet in letting people know this fact. Although she claims not to care what anyone thinks about her, inside she truly does. Skye is having trouble knowing who to trust and who not to. She has trouble controlling her mood swings and she is easily angered. However, at times she has shown herself to be very brave and more than willing to take dangerous risks, if it could help someone that she cares about. Skye was very close to Mistress Eluriel because she viewed her as the mother figure that she didn't have. Though they did have their issues, Skye has always looked up to her and was very distraught when she left to stay on Breach. It is also apparent that she has a great trust and respect for Curon Arandir, and has taken to staying by him whenever possible. Skye recently began training under him to become one of his Rangers. Last of the tribe Evaeneth, house Etilvor. Status Skye'elen has one pin of status for being a member of the Guild of Academics. Allies (supposed) * Curon Arandir * Mieletassa Eluriel * Keelin Tornith Enemies * Inquisitors * TBD Rumors * The Citizens of Solace have already started to gossip about Skye'elen. And Hard. It is said that she is certain to be among the next Council of Solace. * It is rumored that she once ran a man through with her flute for disparaging her playing. * Rumor has it that Skye'elen has begun to consider all the eligible bachelors among the Returned to search for a compatible marriage partner. * Since the departure of Mieletassa from Solace, rumors have flown that Skye'elen inherited all of her lands and wealth. Combined with her favorable windfall from Dans Swordmaker, this could make Skye'elen the wealthiest Returned. * Rumor has it that Skye'elen is in possession of something that Saunges wanted. When she refused to hand it over, he left Solace in a rage. * Given the myriad of suitors she has already had, it has surprised many that she recently declared that she is married. Some wonder if this was the cause of Curon's absence from the last gathering. Even more wonder who this mysterious suitor is. * Skye has been seen since last gathering to be cross with Keelin's blatant show of affection for Yeong. Is she jealous Keelin has not given her such? Quotes " I see enough fighting in my daily life already, I do not need to go see people play at war." " It is better to be alone than to be dead or betrayed." " I believe that I have made friends. I just don't know if they are the right ones or not." " I want to be looked up to for what I do, not for the fact that my ears are pointed." "Take it back! I have them ALL!!" 'I wonder if humans ever get irritated by their own humanity?' Character Inspirations Ummm............. Soundtrack "The Memory of the Trees" by Enya "Listen to the Rain" by Enya "Stop and Stare" by OneRepublic "Over My Head" by The Fray "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City